Sirius Help
by wellread
Summary: Sirius missed out on the first 13 years of his godson's life. While he couldn't be there for Harry then, you could be sure he was going to help Harry become the Marauder he was always meant to be.


Sirius Help

By wellread

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The more technical version is: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I always though Sirius should have a bigger role…

* * *

Sirius Black was a lucky man. Yes, he was a lot of other things as well: dashingly handsome, smart, rich, and the best prankster there ever was (all in his modest opinion of course). But while those previous claims could be contested, no one could deny that he was lucky. He had successfully escaped Azkaban because the Ministry overlooked protections against Animagi. His grim form had saved him from becoming a soulless husk in the dark, grimy prison in the middle of the sea.

He was even more blessed to be the godfather of one Harry Potter. When he first saw Harry again on Magnolia Street, he was surprised. He thought he saw James again. But he then realized that his eyes were different, and he had a different stature. Harry wasn't as broad shouldered as his old man. He looked scrawny, not at all well cared for. What happened to the James and Lily's Will? He wasn't supposed to stay with the Petunia. He had checked everywhere else first, and it was only by luck that he checked there as Harry was kicked out. He was concerned, but he really needed to find that rat. Harry had almost seen him, but regardless he followed Harry from there to the Leaky Caldron and from there to Hogwarts.

Whenever he had spare moments from his search for Pettigrew, he followed Harry. He couldn't enter the castle very easily, so he didn't get much time to observe Harry, but that was enough to know that he was his own person. He was just like James and Lily, and then not. Harry, like James was a Quidditch player, but unlike James, Harry was a seeker. Like Lilly he had a huge temper, but he had seen none of her brilliance in his charms and potions work, though that was probably Snivellus's fault. He wasn't nearly as popular as either Lily or James on a number of friends scale. Harry almost seemed to be a shadow of what he could be.

But all of that didn't matter. Harry had saved him. Harry's Marauder blood sang true. He had no idea where Harry got the time-turner, but was glad he did. And Buckbeak was the perfect way to get out of Hogwarts without notice. He had a lot to do. He first had to find some way to repay Harry for saving him. The Firebolt he had already given Harry was his way of apologizing for leaving him alone for 12 years. What could he do, isolated and remote as he was? He thought about it. Give him gold? No, he has the money from the Potters, and money would mean nothing. Send him prank supplies? Harry didn't seem to be interested in pranking, he admitted despite how much it wounded him. Perhaps he could give him something to help break school rules? But what would that be? A figurative light bulb went off in his head. He was going to teach Harry to become an Animagus. It was a Marauder tradition after all. And he needed to get something for Ron. After all, he did cause Ron to lose his rat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was packing up his materials to take to the Dursleys. How he hated them. Returning to them was even worse now because for an hour, he had believed that he was leaving the Dursleys at last; Sirius had offered him a home once his name had been cleared. But that wasn't an option anymore. Sirius had to flee for his life after the mess that was the end of his third term. He was however even more disappointed in himself. He remembered the moment when Dumbledore told him and Hermione that his hands were tied, and that he couldn't help them. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no … that didn't happen. He learned from it though. He now knew that if anything was to be done, he had to be part of the action. No longer could he sit on the sidelines. He would work harder so that he would never feel as if the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. With his resolution made, he went back to packing.

* * *

Harry finally boarded the Hogwarts Express that would take him away from his true home and back to his hateful relatives. How he hated them. He was in a semi-foul mood till Ron mentioned the Quidditch World Cup. Ron invited him along with his family, and Harry felt considerabaly more cheerful. Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it, he'd had enough of it during the year with the Dementors. It was only much later in the afternoon that the thing that truly made him happy turned up…

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted by the train's slipstream. Harry quickly stuck his hand out the window and grabbed the squirming furry snitch. Ron snatched the owl to keep it safe from Crookshanks. Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and was surprised to see that it was from Sirius. He quickly told Ron and Hermione who demanded to hear what it said.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in Hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he's the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry's friends asked him what Sirius sent him. When Harry shook the envelope, a slip of parchment fell out with the script:

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily.

"Ya mate, we can actually go out together!" said Ron while Hermione said, "Yes, you can go to Hogsmeade legally!" Ron gave Hermione a 'bitch you serious?' look which she didn't notice, but that almost caused Harry to burst out laughing.

Harry noticed a little more writing. "Hang on, there's a P.S. …"

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron looked as if Christmas had come early. "Well that settles that! You'll be my owl?" The small, excitable owl flitted wildly around Ron. "I'll take that as a yes!"

The rest of the journey back for the trio went by in a pleasant blur for Harry.

* * *

A/N: I always felt that Sirius should have taken a more active role after the events of Book 3. This is going to be what I believe Sirius would have done had he lived up to his potential as Godfather.


End file.
